<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperation by llsmolbunll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374908">Desperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll'>llsmolbunll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Men in love, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vibrator, Vibrators, don’t ship real people - Freeform, minecraft personas ONLY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian is busy at work, until he receives a text message from his lover, Mumbo. </p><p>And it sounds like someone is desperate for him. Quite desperate in fact, that he needs to get off somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Mumbo Jumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/gifts">EvanHarr98</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello little bun’s! What’s this? I bring a one-shot? Yes I did! This was actually a prompt by Evan, and guess who decided to write it? Dis bun ❤️</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! And Evan, I really hope this met your expectations, I did write this while getting ready for work ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grian was working with his architect team. They were constructing a new office building in the city of Hermitville. They had their hands full for the day, and some of the workers weren’t able to come in today, as for the reasons, he was unsure. The building was coming along great, however, even if they were understaffed at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, let’s move the glass here for now.” Grian said, as he watched his employees move the glass. He blinked as he had felt his phone vibrate, taking it out of his pocket. A message from his lover, Mumbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When are you coming home? Received, 12:30 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll probably be a late night, why? Sent, 12:31 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you to come home, please? Just for a little bit? I need you, real bad. Received, 12:32 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, love. I won’t be able to come home early today. Were understaffed today, I’ll have to stay :C Sent, 12:33 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boo :C Received, 12:34 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian sighed as he chuckled softly. He knew what Mumbo meant when he said he needed him badly, and no it wasn’t for cuddles. It was for sex. He couldn’t blame him. Imagining his lover sprawled out on the bed, whining and moaning desperately for any sort of attention to his body. Whining to be touched, to be teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, love. You’ll have to wait.” Grian smirked, as he put his phone in his pocket, returning to the construction site to help the others with the build.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo pouted as he looked at his phone, to then set it on the night table that he and his lover shared. He palmed himself against his black pants, moaning softly as he thought of Grian. The fact of just having the blonde hovering over him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, to then nibble on the lobe and rubbing his sides. Oh how he just wanted to be touched by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, he was unfortunately at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo whined, palming himself once more. He leaned over towards the drawer of his night table, biting his lip gently as he pulled out a black vibrator. A gift Grian had given him, in case Grian wasn’t here and he was horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off his suit and laid it on the recliner in the corner of the bedroom, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He bit his lip as he squirted a bit on the vibrator and lubed it up. He got on his knees and moaned as he felt the cold item prodding the entrance of his puckered hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned loudly as the vibrator entered him, shaking uncontrollably at the sudden sensation. He flicked the switch that was at the bottom, letting out mewls of moans as it vibrated inside him. He began to thrust the vibrator quickly inside himself, wishing that it was Grian thrusting into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Grian~ Aah~” Mumbo moaned loudly, his face flushing red as he thought of his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mmh~” He moaned, laying on his back in a comfortable position as he continued to thrust the vibrating dildo inside him, moaning as he took a hold of his own hard cock, beginning to pump himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian~ G-Grian~” He moaned, tears prickling in his emerald green eyes. “F-Fuck~” He moaned, leaning his head back against the pillow, feeling the warmth in his stomach beginning to boil, as he could feel the knot was slowly going to burst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for his eyes to snap open. The vibrating had stopped. Why did it stop?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t tell me…” Mumbo whined, moaning slightly as he pulled the vibrator out of him, inspecting said object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His assumptions were correct. The blasted thing was out of batteries. “Oh for the love of....” He groaned softly, whining as he was still hard. And it was most likely going to stay like that for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo decided to grab his phone, texting his lover once more to bring batteries before he came home. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Griaaann, can you bring batteries when you come home? Please? Sent, 1:05 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo sighed softly as he waited for a response from his lover. How had he not checked the batteries? Had it really been that long since he used it that the batteries finally decided to give up on him. Or was he just having the worst luck today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure. But it frustrated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo blinked as he heard his phone bing, and he quickly grabbed it, his hands fiddling with the phone as he checked the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw. Did your toy die, love? ;) Yes, I can bring some batteries when I come home. Received, 1:10 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo sighed contentedly, happy at the fact that he’ll have batteries to replace the dead ones in the vibrator. However, now he had a bigger issue to deal with. His hard erection, that hadn’t gone down at all. He whined at the painful sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was practically blue balled. And would have to wait until Grian got home, which wouldn’t be until five o’clock. Which wasn’t long, and he normally had no issues having to wait for Grian till that time. However, today was one of those days that he wished he could skip the time all the way to five o’clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be the longest four hours of his life. And he was not prepared for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five o’clock had hit. Grian sighed as he punched out and walked over to his car. He grabbed a small box of batteries from his supervisor. Of course, without the boss man knowing. It wasn’t the first time he had done it. He was known to be a gremlin at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the right hand side of his car. He turned the key as he started the car and backed up, as he had finished backing up and drove towards home. He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How desperate was his lover? So desperate that he couldn’t get that sweet release? He wondered; was he moaning his name? Imagining the toy was his actual cock thrusting into him? Grian licked his lips, wanting to see the desperate face of his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Mumby, you’re in for a treat~” Grian said to himself, continuing to drive his way towards home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally reached his driveway, reaching the beautiful home he had constructed with his friends. The perfect home for him and Mumbo. And he knew that waiting inside, was a desperate someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of the car and locked the car, putting the box of batteries in his pocket as he walked to the front of the beautiful dark oak wooden door, unlocking the door as he entered the comfort of his and Mumbo’s home. He removed his construction boots and placed them in a corner, not wanting to dirty the floor with the mud and dust he had on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo? Where are you, darling?” He called out, looking inside the kitchen and living room. Not there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also not in any of the spare rooms, or his mechanic room, where he would build his redstone contraptions in there, as he would normally be there when he was trying to unwind himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I...I’m in h-here…” Grian heard a stutter coming from his and Mumbo’s room. Grian walked over to their opened bedroom, and smirked at the sight before him, chuckling softly as he leaned against the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There Mumbo was, black hair that was normally slicked back, was unkempt and strands of black hair framing his face. Sweat glistened the pale skin, watching as the slim, pale chest went up and down with each heavy pant Mumbo would let out. The vibrator was right next to him, as he must have tried to use it to get off. Which it seemed he couldn’t, as he was still hard as a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Grian~” Mumbo whined, looking at his lover that leaned against the doorway. “Yes, love?” Grian chuckled, walking over to his lover with the box of batteries in hand. He opened the latch where the dead batteries were held, replacing them with new ones as he threw the old ones in the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly as he heard Mumbo whine, squirming on the bed. “Does someone need sweet release?” Grian said, as he got on the bed and leaned the vibrator against Mumbo’s stretched hole. Slipping it in easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo gasped and moaned loudly, arching his back and toes curling as Grian turned on the vibrator, thrusting it in every so slowly, causing Mumbo to whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Grian~!” He moaned, panting heavily as he could feel the vibrator being slowly thrusted into him. Grian licked his lips, looking down at his lover. “Yes, love? This is what you want, isn’t it?” He whispered softly, nipping at Mumbo’s earlobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused Mumbo to gasp, as he could feel Grian beginning to tease him. “G-Grian~ P-Please~” He whined, not feeling any satisfaction with the vibrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But look at how delicious you look~ Sprawled out here beneath the bed, a moaning mess~ I want to hear it all~ Till you can’t utter a single word~” Grian said, as he began to kiss Mumbo’s neck ever so gently, placing feather light kisses against the glistening skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo whined, arching his back once more. This was unfair. He wanted to release, as the knot in his stomach was so painful. It was burning. And Grian was simply teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at how beautiful you look~” Grian said, continuing to thrust the vibrator ever so gently, wanting his lover to be on edge. To continue begging, to just hear his mewls and whines filling the room. “Mm~ A-Aah~” Mumbo moaned, feeling tears beginning to pickle at the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian had just started teasing him, yet he felt he was teasing him for hours already. Grian hummed softly, going towards the light pink nipples that Mumbo possessed, beginning to swirl his tongue around the hard buds, and flicking them with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo moaned loudly, arching his back once more as his toes curled. He sounded so desperate. And he was. Desperate for any sort of release. And his lover was refusing to give it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Grian~” He moaned and moaned, as his lover simply continued to tease him, as the knot in his stomach was slowly beginning to break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? What is it, love? Do you need something?” Grian chuckled softly, humming softly as he watched Mumbo, who was squirming and thrusting back against the gentle thrusts of the dildo, as he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sudden looks of his lover. Grian just adored at how Grian looked, at how desperate he was for any sort of attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to tell me, love~” He whispered into his ear, biting the top of it gently. This caused Mumbo to moan loudly, “I-I...I w-want…~ W-Want…~” Mumbo moaned, not being able to form any coherent sentences. This made Grian chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover had turned into a simple, gibberish mess. He was unable to form any form of sentence, as the man beneath him was simply moaning and stuttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but take pity on his lover. Not to mention the fact, he was hard. Very hard. His pants felt so tight around his waist. He groaned softly, as he got off the bed, leaving Mumbo there with the vibrator unmoving, simply vibrating inside him. This caused Mumbo to whine loudly, looking back at his lover as tears streamed down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Grian~!” He whined loudly, biting his lip as he wanted some form of friction. Some form of release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you~ So desperate for me, so beautiful~” Grian said, as he removed his clothing, tossing it into the dirty laundry basket as he made his way over to his lover once more. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the bed, and squirted some in his hand, rubbing the cold substance against his hard cock, hissing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo panted heavily, whining as he felt the vibrator being removed from him. He gasped softly as he could feel the head of Grian’s cock prodding against his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you want~? Wanted my cock inside you~?” Grian groaned softly, as he gently pushed in, smirking at the sudden screams of pleasure he received from his lover, who’s cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes closed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just couldn’t wait, could you~? No matter, I’m here to help you~” He groaned, as he began to thrust into Mumbo, who moaned loudly and arched his back once more. His eyes watering as he finally got what he wanted. Grian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So impatient you are~ So desperate for me, I love it~” Grian groaned loudly, as he leaned down and kissed Mumbo’s stained cheeks, to then capture his lips in a bruising, passionate kiss. Mumbo moaned loudly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Grian’s neck, and his legs around the blonde’s waist. Grian groaned at this, as he continued his thrust against the black haired male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo moaned and broke the kiss, opening his eyes as he was met with blue. “G-Grian~! W-Wanna~ W-Wanna c-cum~!” He moaned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and cum, love~ Let it all out~” He groaned, his thrusts beginning to get faster and rougher with the male beneath him, as he attacked Mumbo’s neck roughly, leaving marks all over the pale, creamy skin of his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo gasped as he felt the rough thrusts from Grian, as he was hitting his prostate dead on. This caused his toes to curl and his back to arch, screaming in pleasure as he gripped the bedsheets, cumming all over his stomach. Grian groaned at the sight before him, licking his lips as he kept attacking his lover's neck, continuing the rough and fast paced thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo moaned weakly at this, his voice hoarse as he had moaned so loudly and screamed. Tears continued to stream down his face, wrapping his arms around Grian’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian continued his thrusts, groaning loudly as he could feel the knot in his stomach slowly beginning to burst and the tightness around his cock wasn’t helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck~ Mumbo~” He growled lowly, his thrusts beginning to get sloppier and sloppier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo moaned at this pulling Grian down for a bruising kiss, only to break it quickly, “C-Cum inside m-me~” He moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian groaned at this as he stopped, filling Mumbo to the brim as he sighed shakily. Mumbo whined softly at the sudden warmth of being filled, smiling tiredly, as both males panted heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly pulled out of him, as he licked his lips. Grian got up as he stood up and walked over to the clothing drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled out clean pajamas for him and Mumbo. Mumbo looked at him tiredly, seeing the gentle smile from Grian, to which he couldn’t help but smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, love. Let me get a bath started for us.” Grian said gently, taking a hold of Mumbo’s hand and gently getting him up from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo whined as he was up from the bed, as they walked to their master bathroom. Grian sat Mumbo in the toilet, and set the clothes gently on the counter. He opened the cabinets and got out a blue bottle. Grian walked over to the quartz bathtub and turned on the water, making sure the temperature was not too hot, yet not cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the faucet was running, he uncapped the bottle and poured the liquid in the water, smiling as he slowly watched bubbles beginning to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian moved his hand in the water, spreading the liquid to form more bubbles and making sure the water was warm. He hummed gently, and looked at Mumbo, who was slowly dozing off. “C’mere, Mumby. The water is ready.” He told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo hummed tiredly and stood up, walking over to Grian. Grian entered the tub first, and helped Mumbo get in the tub. The black haired male hummed contentedly as he nestled himself in between Grian’s legs. Grian smiled, as he kissed the top of his head gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better, love?” He asked softly, wrapping his arms around the lean pale waist, smiling as he earned a small hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel better.” Mumbo smiled, nuzzling himself against Grian. “I’m sorry I bothered you during work…” He said softly. Grian shook his head, chuckling as he hugged him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, I thought it was cute to know how desperate you were for me~” Grian whispered into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused Mumbo’s face to flush red, as he looked away and turned into a stuttering mess. Grian laughed at this, holding him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Mumbo.” Grian said, “So much.” He told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo giggled softly, as he turned to look at his lover, gently straddling his lap as he wrapped his arms around his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Grian.” He giggled, kissing him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two simply stayed in the bath, cuddled up against each other and played with the bubbles in the bathtub. Laughs and giggles filled the bathroom, as they enjoyed their company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how they loved each other. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>